


The Evil Left Unmentioned

by dardanellia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Domineering Lelouch, F/M, Lelouch enjoys defiling his sister, Lelouch has become a monster, Lelouch is cruel towards Nunnally, Lelouch rapes Nunnally everyday, Sayoko is a willing sex slave to her master, Submissive Nunnally, Submissive Sayoko, Yandere Lelouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardanellia/pseuds/dardanellia
Summary: ''You are mine, Nunnally.'' Lelouch's voice was possessive, his aura menacing. His nails burrowed into skin of her waist. Nunnally could only whimper as she knew what would happen next. She could not plea nor cry since it never stopped her brother, it only made him go further and further—to claim Nunnally as his own.
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Shinozaki Sayoko, Nunnally vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Evil Left Unmentioned

The door opened with the same creaking noise as it always had, by now it had made that sound for over thousandth time. Her wheelchair moved forward to enter the room, albeit not due to Nunnally's effort. Her hands were not only powerless, but her lack of sight made the traversing through the Ashford Academy a great chore. That task befell to her maid, the ever trustworthy Sayoko Shinozaki, who was a shinobi to boot. The latter benefit made the woman even more important to Nunnally and to her loving brother Lelouch who was just waiting in the room, the one reserved for the Ashford Academy Student Council.

Well, her loving brother. That might not encompass the entire meaning of their relationship.

''You are late, Nunnally.'' The voice called to her. The tone was harsh, full of disappointment—even menacing. As if she had committed a crime, or landed a grave insult towards him. What had she done to provoke her brother's ire?

''How... how much late, o-onii-sama?'' She, in a trembling voice, inquired.

''Two minutes and 24 seconds. Where on Earth were you to keep me waiting? You are always obligated to come to me at the specified date, usually immediately after your lesson has ended. And don't even dare blame this on Sayoko. She doesn't fail me in regards to her task of moving you around.''

Wait, only that... little amount of tardiness, and he was already riled up? Weapons unsheathed and ready for great battle? Nunnally had an explanation, a reasonable one.

With the uncertain tone, the little sister of Lelouch continued, ''I was merely talking to Alice for a while. Nothing more.''

''Of what? Something important that it had to keep you occupied?'' The ever-present accusatory tone still remained. How many times had she heard Lelouch speak like that—to her of all people? By now, countless times. Unfortunately, so.

''We... talked,'' she paused only for a brief, the fear was already setting in, ''of things... girly things. N-normal stuff for someone my age!''

''And that gives you an excuse to keep me waiting? I will not impart you any forgiveness.'' Cruelty spat out of his mouth like venom from a snake. The frown, while unseen by the handicapped girl, she knew it was there, and it had deepened to a dangerous degree. A one to rival Toudou-sensei's, for sure.

While she was unable to see because her eyelids were, for some inexplicable reason, permanently closed, Nunnally could still see the light through her eyelids. Her brother's shadow, large and haunting—an apparition waiting to torment and hurt—moved closer to her. Lelouch's heavy footsteps, very distinct from anyone else's to Nunnally's ears, edged ever nearer.

''Sayoko, be a good maid and leave us.'' His voice softened slightly, and in her sensitive ears, it had only very, very slightly. ''And keep guard for any possible intruders.'' By that he meant the nosy Kaichou, the student council's troublesome president. And the crowd that worshipped her.

''Yes, goshujinsama. I won't fail you in accomplishing that task. Take good care of her.'' The Japanese maid's voice was reserved and relatively quiet but also compliant. She always relented to her Master's demands. Whatever they were, whenever and wherever they were issued, Sayoko always complied, like a good maid always did. Lelouch's commands always superseded Nunnally's. In his words, Lelouch knew what was best for Nunnally, thereby making his orders more trustworthy and reliable to follow. Nunnally was too young and innocent, he claimed, therefore his orders were the law. Sayoko had been made sure to obey him in that regard. Whatever the girl said in opposition was null and void, her contradictions meant nothing. It had been like that for the past seven years. And there was no reason to assume that it would ever change. This arrangement had been carved into the stone, permanent and unchanging, she lamented in her thoughts, doing her best to hide her emotions from her ''loving'' brother.

''I know you won't fail me. You are well aware of... the consequences, if that were to happen.'' Nunnally, cursed with hypersensitive receptors, sensed the Japanese woman's shuddering and possibly, to the girl's disgust, the maid's arousal. How could Lelouch dominate a ninja was beyond her comprehension? Had Lelouch already surpassed his combat instructor in martial arts? Nunnally was well aware that her brother trained intensively in the arts of combat. For 4-5 years by now. A thing to be proud for sure, but Nunnally couldn't help but imagine why he had done so. To defend himself and her? Or... to control her?

His strong hand landed on top of Nunnally's. His had once been full of warmth and kindness. Now, in Nunnally's opinion, it had all but vanished. What his hand could do to her, however, was only touching the tip of the iceberg.

Lelouch's voice showed the hint of kindness that once was ubiquitous in him, his saving grace despite his internal struggles with his cruelty inherited from their father, the man who had exiled and abandoned them to this forsaken land. No longer did Nunnally delude herself with what side of him had truly won the battle. It might very well be that hidden side was the true side of his all along, merely waiting to set its fangs unto her brother's neck, turning him to the man he was now.

The prince-in-exile continued, ''and I know I always will take good care of Nunnally.'' His lips contorted into a smile, unfortunately not a very kind one, Nunnally was certain of that.

Sayoko made her leave, and she would wait just behind the door that separated the siblings in the quiet room of the clubhouse from the outside world that would do its best to harm and interrupt them.

That was what her brother said. The dangers of the world were out to get them. On the one hand, some of them were real. There was the real possibility of their father, Emperor Charles, finding them, whereupon the man would force them back to the nest of vipers. Some, on the other hand, were complete delusions of her brother.

Like the boy who went by the name Rai Hodges whom she had befriended almost a year ago. A kind boy, no doubt. It reminded her of the kindness that lurked in her brother, deep beneath the evil that had defeated it. Maybe it would all resurface one day. She had made origami, the art of paper folding, a hobby she was very fond of, with Rai. The orizuru, the paper cranes, were her all-time favorite creations. Unfortunately, it lasted only a few days until Lelouch found out. Lelouch was excellent making himself disappear from the radar of his father. So, it was no surprise that Rai had soon thereafter disappeared. Nunnally had no delusions regarding that: Lelouch had murdered Rai. Just like how his evil murdered his kindness. The incident caused her to refrain from ever mentioning how Suzaku might be faring. Neither of them was aware of his status: whether he was dead or not. Was he faring well or badly under the regime change? But he would surely be dead if Nunnally showed any hint of interest towards the Japanese boy. Lelouch would go out of his way to murder Suzaku if he suspected him being a threat to their relationship. It did cause her to wonder, would Lelouch soon move against all of their siblings? Against the rest of their family?

''A punishment, a very gracious one, is in order. You're in luck, Nunnally. There's no need to get the cat o' nine tails or any other instrument.'' His voice made Nunnally's hair stand on end. The menace reverberated off the walls as he spoke loudly. Lelouch's hands moved over to the handles of the wheelchair, whereupon he moved the girl near the large table of the room. Then, he moved the chairs out of their way. Already, the sound of the chair legs creaking made Nunnally shiver. Her anticipation of knowing what would soon ensue was reminded by it.  
Thereafter... his strong arms took hold of Nunnally. She couldn't help but make a small cry but the plea for help from someone, anyone, or the demand for her brother to stop never materialized from Nunnally's mouth. Then a loud crashing sound came when her big brother dropped her on top of the table, her legs pointing downward toward the floor. The legs, pointing to left and right, were in a slightly odd shape due to her injuries, the ones that rendered her lower legs paralyzed.

But Lelouch had made his peace with her injuries, something else interested him, the conspicuous aperture between those paralyzed legs was what spurred him to do all this... evil to her.

''You must understand, Nunnally, that your late arrival got me worried. The forces of evil out to get you all around you.'' How convenient, Nunnally mused. For years, he had listed all kinds of harm that might hurt her, yet in that list of million possible things, one thing was always missing. That one specific threat that might actually harm her. He had never mentioned it, even as a possibility.

Himself.

What followed was what she had already expected. It did not take long as her pink top was removed off her body, revealing her bare chest. Her breasts were small and insignificant to even pay attention to. Yet Lelouch always seemed to love them as much a man would love a woman's fake silicon breasts. Shirley had large ones. Milly had even larger. Even Sayoko, who was afflicted by the Japanese women's tendency to have smaller ones than average, had larger ones than Nunnally. Still, the marks of continuous use were all over Nunnally's buds. Marks of biting, twisting, and pinching. Nunnally could swear that even her older brother's saliva must be, by now, permanently stuck to her skin from all the earnest licking.

Then her small skirt came off, revealing the clean white panties that contained the treasure her brother coveted greatly. Slowly, Lelouch's hand, that had a strong grip on its white edge, pulled the panties down, revealing him the gold at the end of the rainbow.

Nunnally shook her body as the panties fell down to the floor as if a gust of wind had reached her tiny aperture, though it was in all likelihood her brother's breath that was causing the sensation. Lelouch admired the pink petals, which were once pure and taintless. But due to four years of use, it showed. It truly showed that they have suffered from continuous defilement, the kind of thing Lelouch reveled doing every day, whenever the possibility offered itself.

A hand's movement on top of canvas could be heard as his hand moved over to his black pants. The zipper went down quickly, it was a logical thing to happen next, of course. As it all dropped drown, his massive member was revealed. Nunnally knew it from all the sensations, hurt and pleasure, she had to endure as Lelouch used her without any regard to her well-being. The only visual recollection she had was when it was small and harmless. Just like when he was as a nine-year-old boy, until everything changed for the worse.

Silence in the room followed, even though it was brief. In that brief time of ''peace'', all the fears in Nunnally's head condensed so densely that a black hole would form. All kinds of notions of what her brother might do next spiraled in her mind.

The painful silence finally broke as Lelouch's fingernails burrowed onto the flesh of her waist. It already had numerous red marks—all of them shared the same reason why they were there. Nunnally was certain that some of them were scars by now, and not just some small wounds that would eventually heal. Her body was pulled towards him. Acting on instinct, Nunnally pulled her thighs together, but it was stopped by his knee, and they were brute-forced apart from each other, allowing her brother full access to her womanhood. Soon thereafter the tip of his member skimmed the lips of her nether region.

Her face was fully red with anticipation of what would happen next.

As expected, a loud scream exited her mouth, as Lelouch pushed the entire length of his member inside her, scraping her cervix. Lelouch growled as he reveled in ecstatic pleasure and power he had over her. He was always in control. She was his, and only his to use. It was time for her to learn her rightful place. He clawed her waist even more, causing her to continue moaning and shuddering in the mix of pain and pleasure. The two adjectives perfectly summarized the experience with him.

''Such beautiful sounds you make, Nunnally. It convinces me that you truly love me. It would be heartbreaking if you made it apparent that you don't. You wouldn't dare to break your loving brother's heart, would you?'' The girl in the receiving end couldn't help but to hear teasing in his voice, even mocking.

''N-no...'' Her weak voice tried to assure him as much as she tried to assure herself amidst the cruel act Lelouch was committing, ''I love you, onii-sama.''

''Good girl. And please, be more proactive.'' A groan mixed into his words as Nunnally's tight walls clenched his appendage, the sensation he enjoyed all too much.

With her weak body, she couldn't do much to contribute to their sessions, but Nunnally at least knew that she could do the thing every loving couple did. She wrapped her shaking arms around her brother's neck and pulled him towards her tender lips.

Lelouch's mouth covered hers in its entirety, tasting her lips roughly, and then proceeded to French kiss her. He wanted to violate her mouth as much as her other orifices. Deciding to exploit the only benefit this act brought to her, Nunnally decided to meet his earnest kisses by taking the initiative. Though the attempt fell short as her kissing would never match Lelouch's ferocity.

Lelouch continued the rough pounding, repeatedly thrusting his pelvis against her crotch in fast and rough movements. She hated to admit that her body was soon responding in a way that caused her to feel pangs of shame. Lelouch smirked as her defiled cunt finally coiled around his cock and the ever familiar feeling of climax tore her body. The orgasm flowed like electrical currents, even her eyelids fluttered slightly, allowing the tears of shame to flow out en masse.

The droplets flowing down her cheeks did not cause Lelouch to cease his sister's defilement. The tears had never stopped him from doing so. Not even back then when almost five years ago Lelouch barged into his sister's room and forcefully took her virginity. Her pleas and cries to make him stop were numerous, borderline infinite, but it never achieved its hoped effect. They only, in a cruel manner, spurred Lelouch to continue. It fueled his lust to see her in that helpless state. He had claimed as his that day, and this session only reinforced the fact. And Nunnally had to be reminded of that fact.

Nunnally managed to hold back a curse as she reached her high, thinking how this only further legitimized Lelouch's actions. If she enjoyed it, then by all means, Lelouch had, in his morbid logic, all the right to continue doing this to her. To vent the feelings of anger that had built up, Nunnally grabbed hold of Lelouch's sleeve and her fist in a grip twisted its, but it did nothing to harm Lelouch since his skin remained untouched by it.

Her slick flowed out of her cunt, trickling down to his ballsacks, causing her brother to smile victoriously, just like how his opponents capitulated in utter shock whenever Lelouch beat them at chess. Nunnally couldn't exercise any control how her body responded, her moans came on their own accord, as did the other orgasm that felt even stronger than the previous. Her body was quivering and shaking, the things Lelouch loved to witness.

''What are you to me, Nunnally. Say it, admit it, don't hold back your words!'' Lelouch shouted in a domineering fashion, causing his sister to quiver even further.

While climaxing, the words came from her mouth, ''I'm just your slutty sister acting as your cum deposit! The target of your limitless show of love! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM, BIG BROTHER!'' Her expression became more and more silly every passing second. In her messy state, Nunnally did ponder briefly if she merely lied to her brother or truly spoke from the bottom of her heart. The latter seemed like a terrifying prospect.

''Consider your wish granted,'' Lelouch flashed a toothy smile. His cock twitched and throbbed, making Nunnally moan in anticipation of feeling her brother's hot, potent cum fill her insides. She hated how she couldn't control herself. She should detest this, protest against it fiercely, despite how futile it was. Above all, she should despise her brother for doing all of this; whether it was the act of ultimate taboo, or forcing himself on her against her expressed will. Yet here her body reacted like that of a whore, waiting to be filled to the brink by her brother of all people.

Once again, Lelouch pushed himself all the way to her cervix, which was waiting to be coated by his semen. As his cock pounded against the door of her womb, again and again, Lelouch growled like a lion on the Britannian flag as his climax erupted from his cock, flooding his little sister's tiny womb with his seed. In a twisted sense of irony, the only warm thing that ever came from Lelouch.

Against her volition, Nunnally's pussy milked all of her brother's copious amounts of cum, willingly and happily. A wanton moan exited Nunnally's throat when the third climax of her own provided her with immense sexual delight, causing her to feel the mix of unadulterated pleasure and shame. She wondered how would her best friend Alice react to all of this, being defiled by her brother on a daily basis, filled with copious amounts of cum like some fuck-drunk whore. This wasn't how her brother should have never acted, but that had never seemed to seep into his mind in all of the preceding years.

''You are mine, Nunnally.'' His voice boomed in an authoritative manner, not showing any hint of overexertion as he did as a boy. ''Mine and mine alone.'' The sheer amount of possessiveness in him was incalculable. Nunnally bit her lip. The arousal, much to her chagrin, had not yet faded away. Of course, it hadn't. His cum still churned in her womb and scorched her tender insides. There was so much of it spilling out of her violated aperture, and it all marked her to whom she belonged and who had the exclusive right to use her. Her expressing consent was not even a consideration to him. It never had.

Lelouch voiced that sentiment in his words, ''Consider your friendship with Alice over. You have no need for her—only I am required to keep you happy. Whether like this,'' his hand smacked against her abdomen, the part where her uterus was located—and full of his sperm. Nunnally squirmed as he did so. ''...or doting on you in other ways. Like with my unmatched cooking.'' His rough palm moved against her right cheek. It was coarseness against tenderness.

This was it. She had to cut contact with Alice, otherwise, the fate that others shared, would befall her as well. And Alice was smart enough to possibly understand the implications. Already, the girls, that Alice had fended off when they bullied Nunnally, had disappeared without any trace. Of course, Nunnally already guessed what happened to them. Onii-sama kept her safe. Besides, Alice did seem to have... secrets. Something that constantly plagued Nunnally's life. Hers and Lelouch's.

The clock showed that the next lesson was to begin. The bell rang in the distant, Nunnally's ear picked that easily because of her sensitive hearing.

Lelouch, standing and pantless, pondered and looked at the ticking clock. Then, shortly thereafter he had more to say. ''I contact the teachers that you will not be attending classes today. The sickness is the usual excuse I conjure up to convince them. And I... Well, I skip classes at my own leisure, as you already know.'' He wanted to use her more and more. The classes were a waste of time compared to this. He was keeping his sister happy, fulfilling his brotherly duties. Far more important than any boring lecture that did not impart any useful, practical knowledge on him. Besides, his cock had not yet calmed down. It begged for more, and he was inclined to act on its wishes.

''SAYOKO!''

The dutiful maid rushed inside. Her face was flushed with the color red, and her hand was full of her slick. Both Lelouch and Nunnally had heard her stifled moans through the door, and Lelouch basked in the delight of keeping his most willing cock sleeve waiting in agony, as she had to concede to the fact that Nunnally was his priority whenever he wanted to satisfy his urges. That answered the question in Nunnally's mind why the Japanese woman, with all of her strengths, had submitted to him. A slave all but in name, a very befitting fate considering her ethnicity.

''Kneel,'' the Japanese woman immediately submitted to the commanding aura of her master, almost begging and salivating, a dog waiting for a treat. She knew what was to come. ''You are to clean my cock, all of the juices Nunnally had left on it.''

''I know, goshujinsama. I love to choke on your massive cock whenever you allow me the privilege to experience it.'' Her hand captured his member. The shinobi's fingers were puny in comparison, but it only made the task even more enticing to accomplish.

''I am your devoted oral cock sleeve, goshujinsama. Fuck my throat until I pass out. Or coat my face with your essence. Maybe… do both.'' Sayoko's eyes radiated her strong desire for the Britannian prince. Her fellow countrymen would cry in disgust at the sight of her state, a servant to their sworn enemy, but she was all too happy to do it. As if she was bred for that very purpose. Maybe Lelouch should buy a collar, to signify her position. He knew Sayoko would wear it in pride, even in public.

''Good girl. Here's your reward.'' And with that, Lelouch's hands gripped the back of her head and forced himself all the way to her throat. By now, the tip of his cock must have left a permanent mark on her pharynx. Her pantiless crotch dripped so much that a puddle was already forming. She never wore panties. Her master insisted on not wearing any. It made it easier for him to use her whenever saw fit to do so.

And soon, the other deposit for Lelouch's cum was milking his cock for all of that essence her throat could swallow. All of her holes were waiting to be filled, and Lelouch might just do that when Nunnally was gathering her meager strength back.

Meanwhile, Nunnally, still laying on the table, sniffled in sorrow at her brother's nature. Cruel and uncaring. Possessive and controlling. The traits Lelouch shared with his father. Maybe, once Lelouch fulfilled his task of getting rid of their father, the kind boy she knew might finally return. It was an impossible task to accomplish, though. But then again, so it seemed to apply to her brother's changed nature. When the embodiment of evil that was their father disappeared, perhaps the same evil afflicting her brother would vanish in a similar manner. She could only pray. Pray and pray. For a much better outcome. Something better than to be a set of holes to be used by her brother. And once he had changed, Nunnally would forgive of all the sins he had committed towards her. For it was the disease contracted from their father, not the reflection of his true nature. She hoped that was the case. She really hoped as the tears fell down uncontrollably.


End file.
